


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by KyliePaghan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, nuzzling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyliePaghan/pseuds/KyliePaghan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Cas is beginning to feel things, Dean is just helping out.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Completely un-beta'd, sorry. This was a tumblr fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

Dean leaned back against the front bumper of the Impala, sighing softly. Castiel was supposed to meet him in the hotel parking lot twenty minutes ago, and if Dean wasn't sure that Cas could take care of himself if a demon or something popped up, he'd have already called him. But Cas can take care of himself, Dean's sure of it.

After another five minutes he gets tired of waiting and pulls out his phone to call Cas up when he hears the familiar sound of rustling feathers. He looks up to see Cas standing infront of him, ignoring Dean's request of personal space - _again -_ with a slightly red nose and rose-tinted cheeks.

"Forgive me. I did not recall what state you were in and went to the wrong hotel. There is, apparently, four different Blue Moon Hotels around this area." Cas explained as he stepped closer to Dean.

"It's fine, Cas. I should've said the state, my bad. I was beginning to believe that you forgot to meet me." Dean stood up straight as he slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"That is not true. I should have checked the other hotels before waiting at the one in Indiana." Cas stated before raising a sleeve to rub his nose slightly.

Dean watched, slightly amused. "Got a little problem with your nose?"

"It is…cold." Cas replied after a moment of thought. It was weird and new to him, and he didn't particularly like it. He started a bit when he felt Dean's hand close around his wrist and pull him forward. "Dean, what are yo-"

"C'mere." Dean said softly as he pulled Cas in close, causing the angel's head to rest at the spot where his neck and his shoulder met. He could feel Castiel stiffen against him and laughed softly. "Calm down. It'll warm your nose up."

Cas was still in a state of shock, which quickly melted away as his nose touched the warm skin of Dean's neck. His eyes slipped closed and he sighed, rubbing his nose against that warmth.

Dean's voice wavered a bit as he spoke. "Cas, are you…are you nuzzling my neck?"

"I believe so, yes."

Dean smiled slightly and slid his hand down to the angel's hand to link their fingers together.

**Author's Note:**

> [You can send me a prompt!](http://hellomyfallenangel.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
